Sour Grapes
Sour Grapes is the seventh episode of the Season 8 of Suits and the 115th overall. It first aired on August 29, 2018. Synopsis Donna's agreement forces Harvey to help David Fox. Alex comes to Zane's aid on a personal venture. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast * Gabriel Macht as Harvey Specter * Rick Hoffman as Louis Litt * Sarah Rafferty as Donna Paulsen * Amanda Schull as Katrina Bennett (absent; credit only) * Dulé Hill as Alex Williams * Katherine Heigl as Samantha Wheeler Recurring CastEdit * Wendell Pierce as Robert Zane * Rachael Harris as Sheila Sazs * Aloma Wright as Gretchen Bodinski * Ray Proscia as Stan Lipschitz Guest CastEdit * Amy Acker as Esther Litt * David Alpay as David Fox * Kevin Daniels as John Billows * Grant Nickalls as Miles Newton * Sugith Varughese as Judge Howard * Jarrod MacLean as Opposing Counsel Major/Highlighted EventsEdit * Sheila Sazs informs Louis Litt that she is pregnant; however, the couple face relationship hurdles when Louis wishes to raise their future child as Jewish, whereas Sheila, a Catholic, wishes to have their child raised with no religion. ** Louis is reluctant to compromise, citing that Judaism is in his blood and is an integral part of his culture more than a religion, and turns to his sister Esther for advice, who informs him that their parents would sever ties with him if his child isn't raised Jewish. Sheila also reveals that her family is at odds with her already after she stopped practicing Catholicism and that they would have trouble accepting a Jewish grandchild. *** However, after Esther reassures Sheila that she loves her and considers her family regardless of the child's religious upbringing, something Sheila's family would never do, Sheila decides that their child should be raised with blended identities (both Judaism and Catholicism) which Louis agrees to, adding that they could start celebrating Christmas this year with a tree. * Sheila proposes to Louis and he accepts, and the pair become engaged again. * Sheila notifies Louis that she has received her period and therefore is not pregnant, stating that her test was a false positive. * David Fox cashes in his deal with Donna Paulsen where he receives free legal services by Harvey Specter. While Harvey is very adamant against working for David, attempting to drop him as a client, he later realizes that David is not a terrible person but that he intentionally puts up a demeanor of being mean and ruthless so that he is not taken advantage of. Discovering that David wishes to buy a building not from profit but so that his childhood mentor can retain his home, Harvey aids him, informing David that he has earned his respect. * Alex Williams is assigned to head to Robert Zane's vineyard in upstate New York to represent him for a racial discrimination case. Robert claims that the reason all of his neighbors received their barrels and he didn't is because he is black and they are white, and that his lack of barrels ruined his entire year's harvest. However, it is revealed that the reason his barrels were intentionally withheld was not due to his color but because he bought out the vineyard from a family who was there, and therefore is seen as a "Wall Street" outsider to the other owners, who have owned and operated the vineyards in their families for generations. Robert decides to drop the lawsuit and arrange a community tasting room for the entire community to share for free. Cultural ReferencesEdit * Gretchen mentions Footloose and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. * Samantha mentions Inherit the Wind, To Kill A Mockingbird and Twelve Angry Men. Trivia * Goddamn Counter: 6 * This episode was directed by Gabriel Macht. Gallery Images of Category:Suits Category:Suits Episodes Category:Suits Season 8 Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl TV Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Suits Episodes